The 35 Things I Hate About Kyoya Ootori
by TheBalloonTurtle
Summary: On which Haruhi goes on a rant in the attemps to reduce her debt, only to have the outcome a little...different to what she had expected. ;   T for safety  KyoyaXHaruhi


"For the last time, it was not my fault!"

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but you are the reason that the teapot is broken," Kyoya told me in his annoyingly calm voice. I glared at him.

"It is _not_ my fault if Tamaki gets so overexcited at seeing me in a Little Bo Peep costume," I claimed. "I say it's the idiot who has to pay for it. Whose idea was it to have a Nursery Rhyme themed afternoon, anyway?"

Kyoya said nothing.

"Oh, how am I not surprised?" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air. "This is technically your fault, you should be the one to pay for it, not me!"

"Really, Haruhi, that's absurd."

I glowered at him through slitted eyes. Everyone else had left after today's activities and the only reason I had stayed after changing out of my outfit was because I was intent on making sure Kyoya didn't charge me for damages that I didn't make. He didn't look up, just kept tapping on the keyboard of his laptop. I wanted him to turn and look this way, so he could see how angry I am but he didn't.

I turned away with a scoff. "I hate you," I mumbled quietly, folding my arms across my chest.

"No, you don't," Kyoya stated, making me flinch. He wasn't supposed to have heard that. Crap. I had to regain control, not that I had had much in the first place.

"Yes, I do. Of course I do."

Kyoya chuckled. "No you don't," he repeated, shutting the laptop and turning in his seat to look at me. "You don't hate me."

"Yes, actually, I do," I insisted.

"Haruhi, you probably couldn't name ten things about me that you hate," he informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please, sempai, I could name more than twenty!" He raised his eyebrows.

"More than twenty? Say…thirty?"

I let out a dry laugh. "I bet you I could name thirty-five!"

"You bet?"

"Yes. And if I win – which I will – you can't charge me for the broken teapot _and_ you have to knock three thousand Yen off my debt." I could see his eyes calculating the chances he'd have of coming out on top.

"Alright, but if I win, you have to pay triple the price of the teapot – to compensate for insulting me."  
"Deal," I said, sticking out my hand. This was going to be a piece of Honey-sempai's favourite strawberry cake. Kyoya took it, shaking it firmly.

"Deal."

"This is going to be so easy! Do you know why? Because I hate you. I hate everything about you. I hate your hair, your glasses that stupid little _smirk_ you get when one of your plans go right. I hate your clothes and your money and your car and your bodyguards. I hate your laptop and your little black notebook and the way you _always _raise my debt for things that aren't always my fault. I hate how calculating you are and how nothing gets past you and how you always threaten me with your private police force to remind me I can't run away which _by the way_ you know I can't do because I don't have enough money!

"What am I at now?"

"Thirteen."

"I hate how cold you are and how you never seem to care and how you always pretend that you only ever do things that have some merit in it for you when we _both_ know that's not true. I hate how you always try to bribe me into doing things to make my debt smaller. I hate how cruel you are and how you always take pictures of me – _without my permission _– along with my personal belongings and _sell them to customers_! I hate how you claim to be so different from Tamaki but then you go and say something that makes you sound _exactly_ like him. I hate your obnoxiously calm voice and the weird, stalker-y way you do background checks on everyone."

"Twenty-two."

"I hate how you act like you'd be better off without us when really you'd have giving up hope on becoming the heir to your family's company months ago. I hate how you think you can say 'fancy tuna' and think I'll do what ever you want. I hate how you treat me like one of your servants and how you always keep the important information about a situation to yourself until the very end. I hate how you think you don't have to use manners when there is no one of your social standing around. I hate the way you never have to worry about the price of anything because you're so Goddamned stinking rich! I hate how manipulating you are and how you act like you hold some authority over students who come from families with smaller companies than yours. I hate the way you're a shadow king and how you always seem to manipulate Tamaki-sempai and how you're not above using your own friends to get what you want. I hate how you always have secret conversations with my father about me!"

"Thirty-four. And not _all_ the conversations are about you, by the way."

"And I hate…I hate…"

The corner of Kyoya's mouth twitched. "Yes? You hate…? Come on, Haruhi, you only need one more."

"I hate…I hate…"

Kyoya had a smug look on his face and he took a step forward, making me retreat back. He followed me until my back hit the wall.

I was trapped. Cornered. Nowhere to go.

There was a look in Kyoya's eyes that reduced my voice to a squeak as I spoke.

"…I…hate…"

He was full on grinning now. No, not grinning. It was his devious smirk. He leaned in so close I could smell the tea that lingered on his breath from this afternoon's hosting.

"Hmm…it seems you can't come up with another reason," Kyoya said in the smooth, rich voice that I knew had the customers losing their breath. I, on the other hand, merely lost my voice. Not even my squeak would work.

"It looks like I win. And do you know what that means?" Kyoya hummed. I grimaced and nodded.

"You'll increase my debt for insulting you but not insulting you enough," I stated, turning my head to look away from him. He chuckled, making me turn back to look at him properly.

"Not exactly," he said and he moved forward to press his lips onto mine.

I froze completely. I just stood there.

This isn't what we had agreed. This was _so _not what we had agreed!

But I wasn't thinking of our conversation before. In fact, what I_ really_ was thinking was something along the lines of…

Oh my God! Kyoya Ootori is kissing me. Kyoya Ootori's lips are on my lips. Kyoya Ootori's _tongue is in my mouth_!

I was in too much shock to move or to push him away, but he seemed to take this as a good sign. My lack of any sort of response seemed to say 'Sure, let's continue this game of tonsil hockey we got going here!'

But when he moved forward, squeezing me into a small space between him and the wall, I snapped back to my senses. I don't know whether it was the fact he was _physically_ leaning against me or the fact that the skirting that was halfway up the wall was digging into my back but either way, I came around just enough to push him away with a force neither of us expected.

He stumbled back a step, panting heavily. I suddenly felt very embarrassed and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I was shocked to find I was out of breath too, but reminded myself that we had stood there a good few minutes without coming up for air.

"Kyoya…I…I…" I panted, trying to catch my breath. "I…I…hate…"

He rolled his eyes, thinking I was still playing the game. He rushed forward, taking my face roughly in his hands and crushing his lips fiercely onto mine. I found myself somewhere between pushing him away and kissing him back. I hated myself for it but deemed it wasn't my fault he was such a good kisser.

Were all rich guys good kissers or just this one?

"Kyo…ya…" I tried to get out between kisses despite how stubborn he was being. "I…hate…that…you're…such…"

"Haruhi," he growled in a warning tone before trying to quickly replace his tongue in my mouth, but I pushed him back just enough.

"I hate that you're such a good kisser."

He stared at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"Haruhi…shut up."

And this time, as he moved back in, I didn't try to fight him.

* * *

!

Don't you just love snow days? And even though I'm supposed to be staying in to study I love them 'cause my wonderful mother let's me sleep in for as long as I want! Plus, the house is always so much warmer than the school. After all, the only ever turn the heating on for Parent/Teacher meetings :/

Buuuuuuuuuuuuut!

In celebration of my freezing cold, totally awesome snow day, I present you with a one-shot!

I don't know where this came from and I don't usually write this kind of stuff. I think there are only three other stories/scraps that I've written where someone kisses someone else. But I hope you like it.

Happy Snow everybody! Hope you get some if you haven't already! =3

~Turtle  
X


End file.
